Cinnamon Girl
by Twisted Sister1962
Summary: Josie encounters an old friend at her fifth year reunion and their relationship changes drastically.
1. Default Chapter

Cinnamon Girl Twisted Sister Pairing: Z/Older Josie Rating Strong R in the future sections. Blake Holsey fanfic for adults Summary: Josie encounters an old friend at her fifth year reunion and their relationship changes drastically.  
  
Disclaimer: All things Blake Holsey belong to its creators. I'm just taking some of the characters out for some fun.  
  
"No skateboard but still plenty of "Take No Prisoners" attitude there." At the sound of her former teacher's voice, Josie Trent turned from her contemplation of Blake Holsey High to see Professor Zachary.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever outgrow the need to kick butt. I just do it less often now that we closed down the black hole during our junior year," she replied as she hugged her old mentor.  
  
"I'm sure Cornell will be glad to hear that. Congratulations on the metallurgy fellowship by the way." he replied as he leaned down to hug her back. "I can't believe you decided to come back for your fifth year reunion. I thought you swore you'd never come back after graduation."  
  
"Yeah, well Corrine caught me at a weak moment," She muttered. She changed the subject. Still with her hands on his arms, she moved back so she could see him better. "I'm sure you've been enjoying the peace and quiet for these five years without me or any black hole problems to drive you crazy." Z looked ... good. Not much difference than when he was her teacher. A streak or two of silver in hair, perhaps a smile line or two, but brought out the dark blue of his eyes. From what she could tell from the hug, he was still in pretty good shape. What a second, when did she start seeing Z as looking good and checking out his shape? She was so confused at her barrage of thoughts, that she nearly missed his response to her.  
  
"Well, relatively quiet, I still have teen-aged students, but you were certainly in a class by yourself." Z paused, smiling down at her. His smile changed to puzzlement, as she stood there and looked at him.  
  
Almost simultaneously, they seemed to be aware that they were still touching and quickly dropped their arms. Before the awkward silence got too long, however, the rest of the science club came up to them. Josie quickly put the odd encounter aside to say hello to her friends.  
  
A couple of hours later, Josie was by herself again. Lucas and Vaughn were engrossed in a conversation and well Corinne and Marshall had slipped away, perhaps to finally get together. Maybe it was time to slip out and do a little private reminiscing. After all it would do for people to see her all nostalgic.  
  
The science lab even in the dim light, looked about the same, which was a bit of relief. Josie strolled from work station, stopping briefly to run her finger over the back of a microscope. A lot of exciting things happened here. Suddenly she heard Madison's voice faintly in the hallway. She really did not feel ruining her mood by dealing with the other girl's snide comments. Well there was always the tried and true method of hiding under the desk. She quickly slid underneath one of the desks in the back.  
  
Just time though, because she heard someone walk in and shut the door. Damn, she didn't think Madison was that close and why would she be in the lab? She scrunched down further as she heard footsteps coming close by. She felt someone crouch down nearby and looked up. "Z, What are you doing here?"  
  
------- 


	2. Under the Table

In the dim light, she could see him hold a finger up to his lips. They waited in silence for a bit. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she repeated the question.  
  
"Hiding from Madison. What about you?" he whispered.  
  
"Hiding from Madison. What's your excuse?.  
  
"Shh. I hear someone else coming."  
  
They waited in silence again. To Josie it seemed oddly familiar to be sitting here hiding with him. Now that she had thought of it, they had hidden behind desks and tables together quite a few times when she was in school. She heard the door open and held her breath.  
  
Instead of toward them, the footsteps went toward one of the cabinets. Then they heard Stu say, "Let's hope Professor Z still keeps the rubbers in the same place. Yes! ... Thank you, Professor Z."  
  
Josie looked up to see, even in the dim light that Z was smiling. As the door closed behind Stu, he whispered softly. "You're welcome."  
  
Josie grinned, "You know, you really should find a new place for them. Even Stu figured out where you kept the boxes of condoms."  
  
"Why do think I keep in the same place?" he returned.  
  
"You mean you wanted us to find them?"  
  
"Of course. Actually what I wanted was a strong sex education program and to have the nurse hand them out, no questions asked. Unfortunately the some of the Board were in favor of an abstinence-based program. What we got was a watered down version, and me being allowed to hand out one condom per student as an sample." Z shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "Storing the boxes in an unlocked cabinet was one way to get around the Board's policy."  
  
Josie was surprised. "But I thought you hated teaching sex ed."  
  
"It can be a bit embarrassing at times, but it's important information for students to know."  
  
"I guess humanity owes you a debt of gratitude, if you helped prevent Stu from breeding," Josie laughed.  
  
Z chuckled as well. "Actually when I can stick the simple biology and theory, it's not so bad. It's when students start asking questions about my private life that I have problems. One basic rule of being a teacher is to never discuss your religion, political affiliation, or love life."  
  
"Hmm, I remember Madison, spreading rumors that you were still a virgin, when you refused to answer her about whether you had a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, and she decided tonight that since I'm no longer her teacher she can step up her campaign to be generous and help me out." Z replied glumly.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you were hiding from her," Josie made the connection. Z and Madison—that was disgusting. He deserved better than that.  
  
"Unfortunately, she wouldn't take a polite, 'No, thank you' as an answer so I thought I would hide out here in the hopes she would set her sights on someone else." He grinned across at her, "I didn't realize someone else was hiding from her as well. Just like old times. But without the licorice tea "  
  
"I didn't want her bitchyness to spoil my reunion," she muttered.  
  
"That's understandable. Sometimes avoidance is the best solution," he replied comforting.  
  
It was kind of nice talking to Z like this, she thought. While most of her professors at the university shared his passion for science, if not his exuberance, they seemed to lack his approachability, if that was a word, for personal stuff and his compassion. Come to think of it, he still was the person she trusted the most. Also at this close quarter, he smelt pleasantly like Ivory soap and something citrusy. Where the hell did that come from?  
  
"Well do you?" she asked.  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Have a girlfriend. C'mon I'm no longer a student. You can spill now." It hadn't really mattered before, but now she was curious.  
  
"Not currently." He must have been able to see some of her glare, because he quickly added, "I was involved with someone from—I guess it would have been around your junior year—until about a year ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing too dramatic, she accepted a job in Seattle and neither of us were up for such a long distance relationship. Incidentally, she did offer to write a letter of reference when the rumors about my lack of experience were circulating, but I declined. I didn't want to open the door to more questions." The amusement was back in his voice.  
  
Josie thought that it was a shame that his girlfriend didn't write a reference—that would have made interesting reading. She was glad though he wasn't currently seeing someone. Damn it another totally out of line thought about her teacher ... ex-teacher.  
  
"Since we are talking about love lives, it seems only fair to ask if you have a boyfriend." Z still sounded amused.  
  
"Nah, I've decided that relationships aren't for me." Josie shifted slight away from him. 


	3. The Kama Whatsa

Author's Note: Slowly but surely, I'm getting there. Reviews are, of course, always welcome!

The Kama Whatsa

The amusement in Z's voice turned to concern. "I seem to be hitting a sore spot here. Aren't you a bit young to swear off of relationships?"

"There's doesn't seem to be a whole lot in it for me. I have friends that I can hang with and get support from so I don't need a boyfriend for that. As for ... the act, it's not worth my time. The guys get all enjoyment out of it." Josie was glad of the dim light. Her face must be as red as Marshall's was when he was neon. However she felt she should continue. Z usually had some good suggestions when she had personal problems. Discussing things while hiding behind a table seemed natural in a strange sort of way for them. "They seem to think that since they can, uh, go from 0 to 60 in a matter seconds, that I can. I either have to tell them to stop pushing me or endure something painful. It seems to get worse every time."

Z shook his head sadly. "It's a sad cruelty of biology that when boys need self-restraint the most, they have it the least.. Though I can't imagine you being shy about telling a boy what they are doing wrong."

"No problem with telling them what is going wrong ... just how to do it right." Could this be any more embarrassing, she thought. She shifted so that she was sitting with her knees bent up.

"I hadn't realized you were having problems like this," Z said sincerely, "I'm sorry you've been missing out on the pleasure. I couldn't go into too many details back then but there are many books and tapes with information about making it pleasurable for both partners."

"Like you couldn't tell us that during class." Josie was tempted to hit him.

Z sighed in exasperation, "I could barely talk about birth control. The Board wouldn't exactly approve if I have handed out reading assignments from the Kama Sutra."

"The Kama Whatsa?"

The Kama Sutra, It's a sex book that was written over 2 thousand years ago. I'd thought you'd run into it in college. It was practically unofficial required reading at MIT."

"Well you shouldn't have to research stuff like that. You're supposed just know it."

"It sometimes isn't that easy." Z replied.

"Isn't it all supposed to be instinctive?"

"The basics yes, but the refinements take a little additional knowledge and practice. Women, usually, they need a bit more time as well at least a level of trust and comfort with their partners than men do."

"And I was head in the class in trust and comfort level."

A partner you trusted. Hmm. Josie thought. She rested her head on her bent knees. She did a mental scroll through of the people she had dated and the ones she met recently. In all honesty, while she cared for them, she couldn't say she trusted them deep down. Not like, Z for example.

She looked up as she felt his hand on her shoulder. He said, obviously trying to cheer her up, "Don't worry, now I can give you a list of resources you might find useful."

She didn't want a list of resources. She wanted ... him.


	4. The Talk

Author's note: Here's the next bit. We're getting closer to the good stuff so hang in there and read and review.

The Talk

Josie moved her body again so that she was facing Z. As she did so, his hand left her shoulder and she missed the warmth. Before she could think it through, she tilted her head to avoid his glasses and kissed him. Just for a second, she felt him responding, then he leaned away.

"Josie, what are you doing?" She had always liked the he pronounced her name with the "S" almost a soft buzz. Now it sounded almost intimate.

"I don't want references or diagrams on a blackboard. Like you said, I just need someone I trust to show me how to do it."

"I didn't mean me. I'm your teacher." Z put his hands on her arms, not pushing her away but holding her in place.

"You haven't been for 5 years. So I think the statute of limitations is over. C'mon, it'll only be for one night and I won't bother you again." Josie stubbornly continued to face him, trying to see his face as best she could.

"It's not that simple. When I first met you, I put you in the mental box labeled 'Student, don't think even think about it.'"

"Then I think it's time I got out of the box. Let's think this through." She ticked off reasons. "We are both adult free of commitments. I've had trouble with relationships, both due to lack of experience and trust. I trust you and you have experience. You also smell nice." Josie closed her mouth abruptly. "I can't believe I said that."

"I smell nice?" Z sounded startled and let go of her arms.

Josie flushed, but continued gamely, "It must be that pheromone thing or it may be because I haven't seen you in five years. But today I seem have started seeing you in not so much of a teacher sort of way. "

Z was silent for a second and, as he took off his glasses and polished them, he said softly, "When I first met you, I could tell that you were already well on your way to becoming a brilliant and beautiful woman. Seeing you today, made me realize how easily you have surpassed my expectations."

Josie smiled happily. "Is that a 'yes' I'm hearing?"

Z sighed, "It may be opening up a whole new set of problems, but I know I'd regret it if I turned you away." He put his glasses aside and leaned toward her and she eagerly met him.

This kiss was careful, and slow, and felt good to Josie. Z had soft lips. Pheromones-Check, Chemistry-double check. She put her hands on his head to keep him there and deepened the kiss. Z didn't pull away but tilted his head slightly to explore the kiss further. It lasted several more moments before Z pulled away slightly to rest his forward against hers.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Josie teased.

Z laughed, his breath caressing her face. "Not at all, but I think we'd better stop now. But I'd rather not have another ex-student come in and discover us. That would really kill the mood." He leaned back slightly so he could look her and cupped the side of her face with one hand. "Josie, I think it's important that you set the pace and call the shots." 

"Really, I'm in charge? Cool!"

"I, however, do have veto power, so don't let the power completely to your head," he replied. "What do you want to do now?"

"Go home to your place?" She ventured.

"If that's what you are ready for."

"Of course, that's why I asked you in the first place." She said impatiently. "I can follow you in my car."

"All right then," Z put on his glasses and then got up and reached down to help her to her feet. They started walking to the door, close but not quite touching.

Josie stopped for a moment. "Don't we need to get something from your cabinet before we leave?"

"What?" Z puzzled out her question and laughed. "Not to worry, I practice what I preached. Even through I haven't needed them recently, I keep have a supply of condoms at home, just in case."

"Good," She grabbed his tie and pulled him toward her. He obligingly leaned down and she kissed him soundly. "One for the road."


	5. At Z's House PG13

As she parked her car near Z's in the lot for his townhouse complex, Josie was much more nervous that she expected to be. Luckily when she called Corrine on her cell phone she got her voice mail and could simply leave a vague message that she was skipping out of the reunion and would see her for brunch with the others tomorrow. She didn't have a clue she would tell her friend about this, if anything.

She started it, however, wanting to experience something that always seemed to have frustratingly eluded her before. That hadn't changed and Z still was her best option in solving the mystery. She should do her best though to act as cool about it as possible. In spite of her lack of experience, she didn't want him to think in anyway that she was a frightened school girl. He had enough concerns as it was, and she didn't want his uber-sense of morality kicking in and deciding to stop everything.

He had already gotten out of his car, so should she. She took a couple of deep breaths before reaching back and grabbing her backpack. She had thought this morning that she might crash at Vaughn's if she was at the reunion too late, so had tossed in a change of clothes and some toiletries just in case. Now she was glad of her foresight.

She got out of her car, and faced Z. He gave her any oddly sympathetic smile. "Having second thoughts?"

"Two hundred and twenty-second thoughts," she admitted.

"Was 'Stay' the odd or even option?" he asked. When she stared at him blankly, he shook his heard. "Never mind. Josie, it's ok if you change your mind."

"Nah, I'm good." She looked around her. She never knew where he lived before, but this was a nice, well-maintained complex of about a dozen townhouses. She smiled when she saw a large telescope on the second story balcony of one of them. "Let me guess. That one's yours." She said pointing to it.

"You know me too well," he replied as he started walking to the entrance. Josie fell into step with him and he continued, "You know, you can always leave any time you want."

"Stop worrying, Z! I'm fine," she said starting to feel somewhat exasperated.

He stopped and faced her, lightly touched her face with his hand, "I just wanted to make sure you felt safe. We came to this ... agreement quite suddenly."

"I want to go through with this," Josie replied, reaching up to touch his hand with hers.

Z turned his hand to clasp hers. "All right then."

Hand in hand, they walked the remaining way to the entrance of his townhouse. Z unlocked the door and they went in. Josie kind of liked the reassuring warmth of his hand and didn't let go as she looked around her curiously as Z switched on the main light. This level of the house seemed to be a kitchen and living room area. He didn't have much by way of decorations; just furniture in neutral colors, some plants, books filling a couple of bookcases and the usual odd objects you would expect in any Z space, like the astrolabe on the coffee table . Comfortable rather than showy—sort of like Z come to think of it. She did find the warmth of her hand in his rather reassuring. "Nice," she said. She spied the staircase and walked toward it, until she felt resistance from Z's hand because he had stayed in place. She looked at him in surprise. "Isn't your bedroom upstairs?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd want to start there."

Josie tried not to roll her eyes. "Seems like the most logical place to me." She tugged on his hand.

"I've forgotten how single-minded you can be when you've decided on a course of action." He sighed and allowed her to lead him upstairs.

At the landing on the second floor, Z hit another light switch, which turned on the lamps on the nightstands, and they went in. More neutral colors and Josie had to smile at the number of pillows; instead of the usual two, there seemed to be at least a half a dozen at the head of the bed. Letting go Josie dropped her backpack at the entrance and then sat down on the edge of the neatly made bed. Z slowly sat down next to her. "You know Z, this reluctance of yours is doing wonders for my ego."

Z brought her hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips across it. "I'm sorry. I still feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Josie smiled and reached up with the other hand to gently remove his glasses and reached over to place them on top of some books stacked on top of his nightstand. Turning back to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Actually, I'm probably the one who is taking advantage, but I don't have a problem with that. I do have a problem though with you not kissing me yet." 

"We can't have that." Z smiled though his eyes, without the glasses to shield his expression, looked a bit troubled. He leaned forward and kissed her with same gentleness he had shown before. She tightened her hands against his neck, and moved closer to him, pressing her lips harder against his, parting them slightly. Z continued his soft exploration her mouth, not demanding more. No fireworks yet, really more of a nice glow, she thought. He cradled her face with his hands but she did not feel at all confined. However, sitting on the edge of the bed like this going to get uncomfortable. Not breaking the kiss, she shifted her weight so that she fell back against some of the pillows. Z seemed to know what she was intending because he easily followed her down so that they were both lying on their sides, still kissing. His hands moved from her face to wrap around her, pulling her closer.

Josie enjoyed the new closeness and warmth of his body against hers. She began to use her tongue to press against his lips. He obligingly opened his mouth to admit her tongue and his own tongue slid out to trace her lips and then explore inside. The glow in Josie's core began spreading. As she pressed her body closer to his, she feel a growing hardness against her hip and was pleased that she was having an effect on him.

Z pulled away briefly, taking deep breaths He looked down at her and she noticed that his blue eyes were even darker than usual. "All right, so far?"

"Great," she wriggled slightly again the pillows to get more comfortable. "I'd never had pegged you as someone with a thing for pillows."

Z smiled, "I enjoy reading in bed," he replied. He continued to study her, using a finger to trace along an eyebrow, down the side her face before resting against her collarbone, next to the shoulder strap of her black camisole. "Have you ever figured how many freckles you have?"

"Too many," she replied looking away. She had hoped that some of them would fade as she got older, but that wasn't the case.

"Don't worry, they are quite appealing. They make me think of cinnamon sprinkled on a latte." He leaned down and licked along her collarbone as if he were tasting her.

Josie opened her eyes at the caress. No one had ever done that before and it was startlingly erotic.

Z immediately backed off. "I'm sorry, that was too soon for you."

She didn't want him to think this bothered her. After all, the purpose was to learn about intimacy, and definitely was intimate. "It's ok. You just startled me. I'm fine."

Z continued to look concerned. It was time to show him that she wasn't a frightened schoolgirl. He must be tired of making out like a couple of teenagers since he already had an erection. "You know, so it won't be a problem later, I think it's time to get undressed."

Z was still. "Are you really ready for that step?"

"Sure I am." She strived for a casual tone, like it was no big deal. "After all you said I could call the shots, and that what I want to happen right now.

He was silent for a second. Josie hoped he wasn't going to turn her down. "Ok, if you say so." His face was surprisingly neutral. He moved over to the other side of the bed got up and began to undress. She was glad he didn't use his veto. These days, nudity shouldn't be a big deal, you could see a whole lot in magazines anyway. She sat up on her side of the bed and kicked her shoes off before getting up herself to undress, keeping her back to him and the rustling sounds. She slowly removed her camisole, jeans and underwear, turning around only when she heard Z getting into bed. She was relieved to see that he had pulled back the bedspread and has the sheet pulled up to his chest. She slid under the covers from her side, feeling stiff and awkward, the warm glow she felt earlier only a memory. She lay on her side facing him. Maybe kissing him again will bring back the feeling. She leaned over and her lips to his. Z returned the kiss and Josie tried hard to flinch when she fell his arm over her waist.

Z gently broke the kiss, "Josie, you're as stiff as board. We need to stop for a bit." He didn't sound surprised, only concerned. He moved away so that they were still facing each other but not touching.

"I'm ok, really."

"If you were any further from the truth, there would be sponges growing on the walls."

Josie gave an involuntary snort of laughter at his reference to one of their earlier strange situations and relaxed a bit.

"That's a bit better," Z said. He tilted her head up so she would look up at him. "Josie, what just happened?"

Unfortunately, his ability to compel her to be honest with him wasn't diminished when he was naked. He sounded just like when he was discussing a school lab experiment went wrong. He did have a sneaky habit of letting you screw up and make you analyze the process, instead of stopping things right away. He also usually had a solution, so there may be a way out of this yet. She muttered. "I didn't want you to be bored with kid's stuff. You were already getting, uh, you know..."

"Getting an erection isn't like getting a headache, you don't need to get rid of it right away".

Josie's awkwardness gave way irritation. "I've going to keep a list of the things you should have told us in class," she growled.

"I'm sure Principal Durst will appreciate the feedback," he replied dryly. "Perhaps, when I promised you that I wouldn't push you, I should have made you promise you wouldn't push yourself either." Z gently touched her hair. "Not only teenagers like kissing. I was getting aroused because I was enjoying kissing you but even if you were my age and only had positive experience, I'd still be going slowly. Sex is always best if you start with the sensual and build up to the sexual."

Crap, he just confirmed that he was the right person to show her how to enjoy and she screwed it up. "How can we get things right again?" she asked.

As expected, he had a solution. "There are several things we can do." He moved back nearer to her and lay back against some of the pillows. He guided Josie so her head was against his shoulder. Then he pulled the sheet around them both and put his arm around her. "Don't think about what might or might not happen. I just want you to get used to the feel of my body against yours. Are you comfortable right now?"

"Yes." It was true, it was cozy curled up like this with him under the sheet. His body felt warm and smooth to her. "I'm not really the cuddly type though," she warned him.

"Just give it try. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else. Why don't you relax and tell me more about your fellowship?"

"Now?"

"Humor me. Do you know who you'll be working with?"

Josie mentally shrugged. If he thought talking about her grant at Cornell would help, she'll give it a shot. "I'll be working primarily with Nikolai Vardos."

"Excellent! I read some of his papers and he's doing some cutting edge work on aluminum alloys."

"Yes, so I'm hoping we can come up with some safer containment areas for when Vaughn restarts Pearadyne Industries."

"And with Lucas working on some of the particle generators, that may happen sooner than we thought." Z mused. Josie could feel his hand tracing circles along her shoulder.

They continued to talk about Josie's project for a bit. Josie found that she was enjoying the quiet discussion, the lightness of his undemanding touch and listening to the steady beat of his heart. She realized that as they talked, she had moved so that she was completely on top of him. Very thermatropic of her. She wriggled slightly enjoying the warm texture of his skin. "It would have been nice to talk like this during those long winters at school. It's like having my own space heater," She commented. She rubbed her check against his check before sliding up a bit to face him.

"You feel good too," Z replied.

Josie shivered as his hand gently stroked down her spine, but it was a good sort of shiver. The warm glow which had disappeared for a bit came back and she realized that she really wanted to go back to the kissing part. He said he enjoyed that too so she was going to take him at his word. She leaned down first brushed her lips against his and then deepened the caress as he responded. They continued to explore each other's mouth and then Z kissed his way down her neck. This time, instead of being surprised, Josie tilted her head to allow him more access.

"Z, I think we are officially back on track."

Josie could feel his lips curve into a smile, as he replied, "I think so too, Cinnamon Girl."

Author's Note: I don't mean to leave this as a cliff hanger, but since the next section is going to definitely much more R-ratedly specific, I figured that I'd better put that in a separate section for anyone who would like to skip over that.

Thanks to the kind souls who have read and said they enjoyed this story. It's much appreciated and keep 'em coming!


	6. Options PG13

AN: Another little update. Please read and review, thanks!

Josie was curious. "Z, what could we have done, if this didn't work?"

Z broke off from his exploration. "Barring going down and hiding under my dining room table?" he suggested.

Josie giggled, "Aside from that."

Z resumed his caress, moving up along her cheekbone, speaking between kisses, "Hmm, we could light candles... play soothing music...massage could work... or maybe a bubble bath...or even chocolate."

"Uh Oh, I think I'm getting tense again," Josie said, completely deadpanned.

Z looked at her, but his look of concern quickly changed to amusement when he figured out what she was up to. "And what from the list would make you relax?"

"Massage, definitely, a massage." Josie said. She moved off and rolled onto her stomach, keeping the sheet up to her waist. She turned her head so she could watch him.

"A massage it is then," Z sat up, and leaned toward the night stand, giving Josie a nice view of his smooth back, and pulled open its drawer,. "Sorry I don't have any massage oil, but, yes, I think I have some hand lotion. Not as good, but it will do." He grabbed the tube, and then knelt beside her, making sure he was still partially covered with the other edge of the sheet.

Josie was surprised how much she already missed not being in contact with Z's warm body. "You're too far away," she complained, looking up at him.

He leaned down and dropped a reassuring kiss on her shoulder. "We can't have that," Z said sounding oddly pleased. He moved so he was sitting up again and placed one of his pillows on his lap. "We'll be closer, if you move over here," he said indicating his lap.

Josie eagerly did what he suggested and stretched out across his lap. Even through the pillow, she could feel the warmth of his body and the lean strength of his legs. "Much better," she said and rested her head on her folded arms. She felt him carefully move her long hair to the side.

"I need to warm the lotion first," he said.

Some seconds later, she felt his hands smooth the lotion across her back and she sighed contentedly. She moaned softly as she felt him gently knead away the tension in her shoulders and down her back. He lingered at her waist, spending time rubbing her lower back before making his way back up to her shoulders and starting over. Josie felt like she was melting against those skilled fingers. She was disappointed when he stopped for a second.

"Interesting," Z said. "Did you know that you have a group freckles that looks exactly like the constellation Orion?"

Josie laughed into the pillow. "Z, you really need to get out of the science lab sometimes." She flipped over to glare up at him, "I won't be held responsible for my actions, if you make any comments about 'seeing Uranus'".

Z snickered. "I wouldn't dream of it".


	7. The Front R

Author's note: Now solidly in R territory. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. Not to be too greedy or anything, It'd be great if folks told me what they liked, rather just "Write More". On to the story"

Z stopped laughing and looked down at her, his eyes darkening slightly. Josie realized that when she rolled over, the sheet slipped down to around her knees. She could tell that Z liked what he was seeing. She made no attempt to cover herself though, she enjoyed seeing his expression, it made her feel desirable instead of a student who needed additional help or an object of compassion.

She also liked the fact that Z's voice was slightly husky when he asked, "Are you ready for me to work on your front?"

She thought of him caressing her breasts as gently as he had stroked her back and her body almost hummed in anticipation. Earlier she had hoped that Z could help her unlock the mystery of sex and now she _knew_ he would. "Yes, I'm ready for that," she said as she stretched out on her back across his legs.

Z poured out some lotion onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm it.

Josie closed her eyes as his hands moved toward her body. She was a bit surprised to feel his hands on her shoulders rather than her breasts. It did feel nice though as he stroked along her collarbones then back out along her sides to rejoin under her ribcage. She wriggled slightly in pleasure as he began to rub her belly.

Z gasped and her eyes flew open. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's a bit distracting when you move like that."

Josie realized he could probably feel her even through the pillow, and smiled. "You mean, like this?" she asked innocently as she wiggled again.

"Exactly like that. Behave or I won't be able to finish the massage." Z leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

Josie sighed dramatically. "If you insist." She closed her eyes and resolved not to move again as Z started massaging her stomach again.

Z continued his gentle massage, moving from her shoulders down to her stomach and along the top of her thighs, always skipping her breasts. While she enjoyed his attention, she wanted more. "Z, you missed a spot."

"Have I? Sorry about that." His hands moved to cup her slight breasts, lightly stroking the entire area before brushing against the sensitive tips. Nerve endings she always thought were nonexistent, or at least dormant, showed that they were finally operating according to specs. This was way different than the sometimes uncomfortable gropings of her past experiences. She shivered as her nipples hardened against his soft touch.

She forgot about not moving and arched up against his fingers. But Z didn't scold her this time. His fingers stroked her more firmly.

Somehow the nerve ending in breasts seemed to have a direct connection to the area between her thighs and she pressed them together as one of Z's fingers circled first one nipple before turning his attention to the other. His other hand caressed her stomach before going lower and stopping so his fingers just touching the soft curls between her thighs. Without even thinking about it she moved her thighs apart to allow him access.

Not neglecting her breasts, he used his other hand to lightly stroke over the curls and pressing just a bit harder to trace along the lips before exploring the most vulnerable area between. Again Z was patient, slowly guiding her into a new sensation. She arched her back against his hand, wanting more, and he pressed slightly harder. He varied his touch from a circular motion to long stroking, varying the speed and pressure until Josie cried out from the pleasure and a buildup of tension that only his touch could release . He continued that caress, softly encouraging her, "That's right, let it happen."

Suddenly, tension tightened her body and just as suddenly it released in a wave of pleasure and she collapsed against him. He moved his hand to lift cradle her limp body against him. He pressed a kiss against the side of her face and whispered, "Good girl". He rocked her gently as she rested her head against his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

Finally, she raised her head. "Wow, so this was what I was missing."

He smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes and said. "Some of it, yes." He paused to kiss her on the forehead before continuing, "Another difference between men and women is that while women may be slower to arouse, many of them are capable of multiple orgasms." His eyes sparkled like when they were about to start an exciting scientific project. "Shall we see if you are one of them?"


	8. The Act Part 1, R Rated

AN1: Dedicated to the wonderful people of the Pearadyne Industries which was just TOSs'd off Proboard. Thanks go especially to Hailstorm, Indigo, and Gouki for providing a wonderful forum for Blake Holsey subtext, slash, and snark. Let's hope it will rise again on another service provider even wilder and crazier than ever.

AN2: Thanks again to all the kind people who provide feedback. It's much appreciated as well as your patience between updates. Now on to the story!

**The Act Part 1**

"Oh Yeah," she replied and reached up to kiss him. Her body immediately came back to life, finally aware of the potential for pleasure. She eagerly explored his mouth, with none of the earlier tentativeness and he did the same,. his tongue teasing hers before sliding into her mouth. Her arms came around his neck and she toyed with the softness of the hair curling there. He didn't break his kiss as he lifted her off of his lap and guided her so she was on her back and he was on his side close to her. She could feel the heat and hardness of his penis against her thigh, but she didn't flinch from it. She now trusted him to make things as pleasurable as possible. If actual penetration was still uncomfortable, she reasoned hazily, it would be a small price to pay for the all the other wonderful things he had done.

Z's hands roved along her sides as they continued to kiss. He took his attention from her to lick his way down her throat and chest as if she was indeed covered with cinnamon and he didn't want to miss a speck. He pressed a kiss between her breasts, murmuring, "Sweet" before sucking on each breast in turn gently tugging at her nipples with his mouth.. Josie cradled his head, keeping him there and kissed his damp forehead and anywhere else she could reach, encouraging his wonderful touch. She gasped in pleasure as she felt one of Z's hands slide down between her legs again and stroke her into coming again, amazingly soon after her first orgasm.

As she lay gasping for breath, Z moved down and pressed his mouth against the area he had just been stroking. Josie gasped again in surprise. Yes, other guys had done that, but not particularly willingly and for a brief time, assuming that was sufficient. Z, however, settled against her, leisurely exploring her intimately with his tongue before focusing his attention on the sensitive bud. She couldn't believe how decadently sweet it felt and could feel the sensuous pleasure down to her toes. She luxuriated in the sensation and her hips moved in a rhythm set by his tongue. Again and again he brought her to orgasm before he slowly inserted one finger inside of her. Instead of being uncomfortable, it only added to her delighted. Still lapping at her, he moved his finger in and out, and in gentle circles. As she came again, he slid another finger inside and moved the both of them deeper inside her, pressing against the wall of vagina.

Suddenly it wasn't enough, her body was open and ready for him to come inside her. He had made her aware of what her body was created for and created a void inside her that only he could fill. She reached down and tugged at his hair. "Z, I want you," she told him.

He immediately slid up her body, taking a second or two to kiss her breast before facing her again. "I want you too," he assured huskily and kissed her mouth.

Josie seethed, he didn't get it, she was going out of her mind with desire and he was just kissing her. She angrily broke the kiss. "I mean now!" she growled and bit down on his neck for emphasis, feeling somewhat victorious as he yelped in surprise.

"That's my Josie," he chuckled and Josie nearly bit him again annoyed at his amusement at her expense. He turned away from her. "Just give me a second. There's … some assembly required at this point". He turned back and she saw through her desire that he was tearing open a condom.

She glared at him. "Just make it quick," she ordered and watched him hungrily as he rolled the condom over his penis. Less than a second after he was done, she reached for him again, but he evaded her to lie on his back.

Z pulled her on top of him. "Let's try it like this. You can move more freely."

Finally! She eagerly straddled him and allowed him to guide his penis to her entrance. Quickly she began pressing down, desperate to be filled.

"Josie, slow down," Z begged through clenched teeth, "I don't want to hurt you." He held on her hips, trying to still her movement

"I don't care," she replied, frantic, pushing his hands away. "This has gone way beyond slow and gentle." With one quick movement she impaled herself, feeling his heat and hardness deep inside her and she stopped, stunned by the sensations, breathing hard. She felt stretched as she never had before, but it didn't hurt. Instead of it feeling strange and alien, her body welcomed his.

"Josie?"

Z sounded worried. He shouldn't be. She tried to separate the sensations, so she could reassure him. "My body was made for this. It's a perfect fit," she said in wonder.

"Yes," he agreed, he reached up to touch her cheek, "Perfect. You are so beautiful and tight." His hand ghosted a path down her body until he rested his palm against her stomach. He put his other hand on her hips, coaxing her to move. "Take whatever you want … whatever you need," he urged.

Josie began moving on him, first carefully than rapidly picking up speed as her body reveled in the friction caused by the movement, the pleasure pulsing through her. She was aware of Z's hips moving underneath her, in a perfect counterpoint to her movement. She closed her eyes and her head slowly moved from side. It was like being at Fairmont Park concert, with the sound waves going through her, but instead of coming from the outside this was coming where their bodies were joined. It was almost too much. Something had to give, she was going to explode.

She felt one of Z's hand takes hers and she gripped it. It anchored her, letting her know she was free to experience whatever and he would keep her safe. She felt his other hand stroking her just above where their bodies joined and it only added to her frenzy, she sped up even more, desperate for completion. She was at the edge of the cliff. She dimly heard Z's voice, urging her on. Suddenly all the sensations coiled into a tight knot inside her and then it released, pushing her over the cliff into freefall. She collapsed on him as his hips surged up one last time and she knew hadn't made the jump alone.


	9. The Interlude

AN: Thanks for the feedback! It's always appreciated. And not to worry, Crissy, I'm a strong believer in reciprocity.

Thanks also to Hailstorm for creating Pearadyne II. Long may it reign!

The Act Part 2

Some time later, Josie felt Z shift slightly beneath her. Not wanting her comfortable position disturbed, she said, without opening her eyes"You're a dead man if you move an inch."

Z laughed softly. "Unfortunately there are a couple of things I need to take care of. Even sex as fantastic as that was, is a bit messy." He patted her on hip. "Just lift up for a second, I'll be quick" he promised, soothingly.

Josie grumbled a bit but raised her hips a bit. She felt him quickly remove the condom and do a quick clean-up with tissues. He then caressed her hip again. "There, all done" he said and wrapped his arms around her as she sank down against him again with a contented sigh.

After a couple of minutes, Josie raised her head to look up at him. "So, it was hot, hunh?.

"Measurable on the Kelvin scale" he said firmly and then grinned down at her. "Also I don't think I'll be able to go into a Starbucks without thinking of tonight, Cinnamon Girl."

"You" Josie pushed at his shoulder and then collapsed back against him in giggles. "I don't I've ever felt this good before." She looked up at him again."Thanks."

"Thanks aren't necessary."

Josie slid up a bit. "How 'bout kisses"

He cupped her face and smiled"Kisses, on the other hand, are highly necessary."

After some long enjoyable moments, Josie felt him shake with laughter. "What" she asked.

"I was just remembering that you said earlier that you weren't the cuddling type" he chuckled.

"I'm not" she replied with what dignity she could, since she was wrapped around him and was even rubbing one of her feet along his shins. "I just like the way you feel against me."

"My mistake" Z replied mock-solemnly. He traced a finger along her cheek. "Do you need to get back to the reunion, or can you stay the night" he asked in a carefully neutral voice.

Josie didn't hesitate. "Nah, I left a message on Corrine's cell that I'd meet them up with them tomorrow as planned, so I don't need to go back. Besides, all the fun is here." From the sweetness of his kiss, she knew that she had made the right decision.

She remembered that when they had first talked, she had promised that it would be only be for this one night and was determined to make the most of it. To distract herself from that depressing thought, she asked him after the kiss ended. "I suppose you'll want me to take the high road and not look up old boyfriends and punch them out for giving me such a negative attitude towards sex.", she grumbled.

"That would be a good idea. After all they've been punished enough." He replied, turning them so they were both on their sides, facing each other.

"How so"

Z's mouth quirks slightly in a smile. "Another thing to add to your list of things I didn't tell you during sex education. I wasn't being completely altruistic by making sure sex was enjoyable for you" he admitted. "Great sex is almost like a feedback loop with each partner's pleasure building on the other's. They may have had an orgasm, but it would have been pretty one-dimensional. They seemed to have missed out on the spectacularly, wildly passionate Josie, I was privileged to experience earlier, which is rather sad for them."

Z had the knack for saying the right thing, she thought warmed by his words. "I take it then you're not mad that I bit you earlier" she asked as she touched the mark on his neck.

Z laughed at that"I knew I was playing with fire."

Josie leaned over and kissed the mark. She touched the bruise with the tip of her tongue and then lapped along his shoulder, enjoying the slightly salty crisp apple taste of his skin. She was curious to see if he tasted that good all over and began exploring along his collarbone. She felt him grow still.

"Josie, you don't have to do anything. This is night is for you."

"But I want to" she replied. "I certainly don't my night to be one-dimensional. It also doesn't seem fair that you know everything about my body and I know very little about yours."

"When you put it that way …" Z relaxed back against the pillows. "Knock yourself out."


End file.
